Condiment shakers, most commonly used for the storing and selective dispensing of salt and pepper, usually comprise a base defining a storage chamber, access means for introducing the condiment in bulk into the chamber, and one or more dispensing openings through which the condiment can be discharged in selected portions.
Condiment shakers, as found in the home, restaurants, and the like, are normally a relatively inexpensive item with little concern paid to the purpose of the shaker other than for the basic utilitarian features of storing and dispensing a condiment. For example, the shaker may be awkward to hold and manipulate, particularly if a large storage chamber is provided. Also, condiments themselves, particularly salt, if not fully protected within the shaker, tend to absorb moisture and clog dispensing openings. Even in those instances wherein some form of protective cover for the openings is provided, the cover is frequently difficult or at least awkward to manipulate.
Thus, it will be recognized that while the conventional salt and pepper shaker is a simple item in everyday use, there is substantial room for improvement.